This invention is directed to the field of countering enemy counter measures. More particularly the invention is directed to the field of detecting the position of a "barrage" jammer. In designing a ballistic missile defense system, provisions must be made to counter various enemy counter measure devices postulated in the threat model. The active noise jammers constitute one class of enemy counter measure devices. The "barrage" jammer, in which the noise bandwidth of the jammer signal is much larger than the receiver bandwidth is the problem this invention is directed to. One method for countering the "barrage" jammer is to use the strongest pulse of the radar to burn through the jammer signal. However, this method is not always effective, since the power in the radar's return varies inversely with the fourth power of range while the jammer's power varies inversely as the second power of range. If the radar cannot burn through the power of the jammer then the only way the radar can track the jammer is to passively listen and gather angular data for triangulation by two or more radars. This problem is further complicated by the fact that there may be more than one jammer present in the radar area.